Everything In Between My Life Azjah Snape
by SpazzyLoveableFunObsessedMe
Summary: Azjah Snape is not your average 19 year old girl. After leaving her boyfriend, she comes to visit a friend in Bon Temps. Let's just say she has the adventure of a lifetime. Read More to find out.


**Judgment and I,**

**Have become entwined,**

**Our fates intermingled,**

**Like broken roof shingles,**

**We come together,**

**In broken harmony,**

**To rejoice in our fall,**

**From the graceful heavens,**

**-Excuse me,**

**Society is the word,**

**Judgment is their game,**

**Azjah is my name.**

**Disclaimer & All That Jazz: If you can recognize it, it's not mine. Nothing is mine, except for Azjah Snape and the rest of the people that you don't notice. I wish I owned Eric Northman though: Ericcccc is sexyness. Yummmm! In need of a Beta. R&R! Rated M for a reason, if you don't like cursing and lemons, please hit the back space button. **

**-SpazzyLoveableFunObessedMe-**

**Read On!...**

-Running Around

"Juh, you don't have to do this, please stay, I'll have them apologize, I promise." Konnor pleads with me, his crystal blue eyes seemingly bottom less pits of the ocean- a sure sign that he's upset or on the verge of crying, or both, -Pansy assed fool-

"Your promises mean **nothing **to me." I spit angrily.

"Juh, they were just playing around. Come back inside. You don't have to leave. Where you going to go? There are not many places that you can go." He says, and I think his lips twitch upwards. Sick bastard wants me to give in to him.

"You stupid fucking idiot! As if I would tell you all the property's I own. I need none of your help, or your money and I never want to see your fuckin' face again. And if that's how they play by calling my job 'just a hobby' and telling me to 'grow up and act my age' tell them to fuck themselves because I sure as hell don't need no pansy assed society freaks on my ass." I yell on the verge on beating the hell out of this pathetic shit I once called my boyfriend; God, he is the most stupid shallowest person on the planet besides all those idiots back there.

His face twists in pain. I resist the **strong **urge to punch him where the sun don't shine.

I throw open the door, almost ripping my car door hinges off in the process. Sliding in the seat, cranking the engine and closing the door, Konnor sticks his head in.

"Juh, you really don't have to go-"He starts.

"KONNOR FOR THE MILLIONETH TIME, MY NAME IS AZJAH NOT JUH! STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU PANSY ASSED FOOL, YES INCASE THIS WAS TOO MUCH FOR YOUR STUPID SELF TO UNDERSTAND WE ARE OVER AND DONE! MY SHIT WILL BE OUT OF YOUR PLACE BY TONIGHT. DONT CALL ME, DONT LOOK FOR ME COS I DONT WANNA SEE YOUR GODDAMNED RED HAIRED BLUE EYED FACE EVER AGAIN, OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO KINGDOM COME AND BACK. " I scream sounding like a banshee.

He nods too much in shock since everyone from the party just happened to come outside to watch us- me- arguing.

"Before you go, why?" He asks quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear him, **almost**.

"WHY? YOU DIDNT EVEN STAND UP FOR ME WHEN ALL YOUR MUTHERFUCKING ASSOCIATES LAUGHED AND MADE COMMENTS ABOUT MY HERITAGE AND MY FAMILY, YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE APART OF MY FAMILY BUT DONT ACT LIKE YOUR SO SUPRISED I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN SCREWING 'DADDY'S NEW WIFE OF THE WEEK' IM NOT DUMB, I DIDNT GET INTO DARTMOUTH FOR JUST MY GOOD LOOKS." I screech now I sound like a bat.

I step on the accelerator and wing it out of the driveway. Speeding down the street in my car, I'm so pissed I can barely see straight. I shift gears and break the speed limit by doing 90 in a 40 mph zone. Fuck it. I make it to our shared house on Cambridge Avenue where all the stuck up rich people live. God, I'm not that type of person, why the hell would I let him talk me into this? Why did I agree to act like some shallow girl that only cares about money and society? That's not me, never have never will be. Fuck! I pushed all my friends away; I pushed my family away, and for what? Girls that would stab you in the back the minute you fall out of society?

I slam on brakes, making a sharp turn in the custom ordered marble driveway that I've lived in for the past two months. The house sits on a hill and at the moment, it makes me sick to my stomach to look at it. I come to a jerking stop at the front door, jumping out of the car and running to the front door. Naturally it's unlocked-no one ever robs this neighborhood- and sprint up the stairs to 'his' bedroom. In the closet I find my luggage from Mexico and toss it on the bed. I throw open all the drawers, tossing whatever my hand grabbed into the suitcase.

-20 Minutes Later-

All of my clothes that I had actually bought and really liked were packed into my suitcase while the remainder of the odd assortment of my things were scattered randomly in my duffel bag. Both bags in the back seat of my car, I was in the kitchen. There was one thing that I had to do before I left for good. Looking down at my left hand, the beautiful engagement ring shined in the kitchen light, making me remember what I was about to do. I paused, my hand hovering over the ring and I tried to see if I could feel in sort of emotion towards leaving. All I felt was resentment for waiting this long to leave. I ripped the ring from my hand and tossed it on the kitchen counter.

And then I walked out of the kitchen, down the hall, and pausing at the key rack, I put all of my keys on the single rack, and then I walked out of the house.

If cars could smile, I think mine would be grinning. I slid into my seat, and just kind of sat there and smelled the leather upholstery, mixed with the scent of Juicy Fruit gum, my perfume from Pink, a combination of Starbursts and Skittles, along with the smell of my shampoo-blueberry's and vanilla-.

Stomping on the accelerator, I shot out of the driveway and headed straight for the interstate. I'm not sure where I would end up but I'm thinking any place is better than being with him. Goodbye Konnor Sean Lewis! Goodbye Washington!

I think I'll finally have time to go and see Devyn and the rest of the gang for the first time in about 8 months. Bon Temps here I come!


End file.
